In power electronic circuits employing semiconductor switches, it is generally necessary to measure currents flowing through the switches for purposes of control and protection. For low current applications, semiconductor switches which incorporate pilot current sensors are available. An exemplary semiconductor switch with an integrated pilot current sensor is described in Walden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,690, issued Nov. 8, 1988 and assigned to the instant assignee, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference. However, because such integrated semiconductor devices are not capable of handling high currents, bulky and heavy current sensing transformers or Hall effect current sensors are employed in many high current applications. On the other hand, in utility power generation systems, Rogowski coils are often used for current sensing. A Rogowski coil comprises a coil wound around a nonmagnetic toroidal core. The voltage between the open terminals of the Rogowski coil winding is proportional to the time derivative of current flowing in a conductor passing through the toroid. Hence, the current value is obtained by integrating the measured voltage. Such a current measurement is reliable when the following conditions are satisfied: (1) the current has no DC component; (2 ) the current is relatively large; and (3) all frequency components of the current are above a threshold value. Unfortunately, since currents in power electronic systems generally have a DC component and often have frequency components in a broad range starting from DC, Rogowski coils have not heretofore been employed therein. The primary reason is that a DC signal supplied to the integrator, which is used to derive the current from the voltage measurement, would generate a ramp signal output, thus resulting in an accumulation of errors and unreliable current measurements.